Unwanted Plans
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: Chloe has a plan to get Vlad and Robin together. To bad Vlad had one to.


"What are you whinging about now?"

Robin looked up from his diary, snapping it shut as he saw his sister. "What?" "Well, I was just walking past when I heard you mumbling under your breath. Is that a diary?" She asked, walking into his room. "I was not mumbling, and this is _not_ a diary." He said, shoving the diary under his pillow in a vain attempt to hide it. Chloe kept coming towards him, and the diary, so he sat on his pillow and attempted to look nonchalant.

"So, if that's not a diary then why are you sitting on your pillow?" She asked and he looked away. "Go away. Did I ask you to come into my room?" She rolled her eyes at his petulance and walked out, her long blond hair swaying with her walk. "Whatever. When you decide to get some help that doesn't include writing about Vlad in your Diary, you know where I am." She said and walked out.

"Why would I need you help?" He said to himself. Chloe laughed from the hallway as he finally registered what she'd said. "And I don't write about Vlad in my diary." He shouted to her. "And it's _not_ a diary!" He yelled even louder.

**XxX A WEEK LATER XxX**

"Hey, Chloe?" Robin said, hovering in her doorway. She looked up from her computer and motioned for him to come in. He did, shutting the door behind him as he walked. "I need some advice." He said, sitting rigid at the edge of her bed. "What kind of advice?" She asked, even though a knowing smile was already appearing on her face.

"It's about …" He trailed off and, at Chloe's prompting, made a sound that could have been Vlad. Or Dad. "Don't mumble." She chided and he looked up. "Vlad, okay! It's about Vlad." He said and she nodded. "I know." She said, turning back around to her computer. "Then why did you make me say it?" He asked.

"Don't you feel better to verbalise it?" She asked and he mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" She asked, looking at the seventeen year old. "I said, I verbalise it every night when I wank off." He said, smirk sliding over his face as she blanched and grimaced. "I didn't want to know that." She said. "But you told me to speak up." He said, smirk sliding off his face at her next comment. "Do you want my help or not?" She asked and he nodded.

"Good. Go get your diary." She said and his mouth fell open. "What?" His voice broke at the end of his sentence, something that hasn't happened to him since puberty. "I'll need to read it to figure out what needs to be done, and exactly how oblivious Vlad is." She said and he thought about it for a minute. "You probably don't want to read it; I also use it to record my dreams." He had given up all hope of correcting her; just because it had _'Diary'_ elegantly scrawled across the front cover in beautiful, Vlads, handwriting doesn't mean it actually is one.

"I'm sure I can handle whatever sappy love notes that you've written him." She said, rolling her eyes again as she continued to type an IM. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Bring me the diary Robin." She commanded and he fetched it for her. She went to take it, but he pulled it out of her reach at the last second. "There are conditions to you reading it, of course."

"Naturally." He gave her a look before sighing. "First, you can't repeat anything you read in here in any way. That includes talking, writing and any other way to convey what I've written. Second, you can't complain to me about what's written in there. I warned you." He said, handing it over. He turned to walk out of the room. "Oh, and you can't complain to anyone else either." He added as an after thought as he pulled the door to.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the closed door. Robin is so melodramatic. Honestly, what could be so bad about a diary?

**XxX**

Robin lay back on his bed and counted to ten in his head, he hadn't got to seven before his door was slammed open. He looked over and Chloe was standing there, the diary as far away from her as possible. "I told you that you wouldn't like to read it." He said, shrugging. His eyes widened and he dodged the book sent flying at his head. "I know. But you didn't tell me that you'd written your smutty dreams about you having sex with Vlad." She said and he laughed.

"Didn't think you'd believe me." He said and she scowled. "Do you want my help or not?" She asked again and he nodded. She calmly walked over to his bed and almost sat down before cringing and choosing to sit down on a chair instead. "So, what do you want help with?" She asked and he shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just want Vlad to notice me, you know?" He asked. "I mean, I know he notices me but he doesn't _notice_ me." He said, stressing the second notice.

"I know what you mean." She said, thinking of her own romantic problems. "Your problem's easy solved." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't date until you're thirty. Fifty." He corrected and she rolled her eyes. "So, how do we get Vlad to notice you?" She asked and he leaned back against his wall. "Is there anyway to get me a sex change?" He asked.

"That's not an option Robin." He stood up and walked to the window, staring morosely up at The Castle. "Luckily for you, I have an idea." She said. "But first I need to know how long you've been making eyes at Vlad." She said and as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes she noticed how … Emo, for lack of a better word, he had gotten.

His dark black hair was swept over his right eye, the hair almost reaching his chin. He had his lip pierced, on the left side, and wore a black lip ring through it. He was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to his frame and a thin black hoddie over a tee displaying some obscure death metal band. "How long have you like him Robin?" She asked again and he shrugged. "A while." She supplied and she rolled her eyes as he looked back up to the castle.

"Before or after his sixteenth birthday?" "Before." She let out an annoyed noise as he was continually vague. "Robin." She warned and he rolled his eyes, turning around to face her. "Well, probably one, two moths after he arrived here." He said and her eyebrows shot up. "That long?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah. Pathetic, isn't it?" He said, shaking his head. "I've been smitten with him for years and he hasn't even noticed."

She bit her lip then came to a decision. "All right, my plan isn't the best," she admitted, "But it should work." She said and he nodded. "Lay it on me." He said, walking back over to his bed.

**XxX Castle Dracula XxX**

"Quit moping and go fuck him already." Ingrid said crossly as she came across him sighing, yet again, and looking down at Stokely. The Branaugh house in particular. "What?" He asked, as he hadn't been listening to her and only heard her voice. "How about, next time he comes over you just tell him." She said and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What am I going to say? Hey Robin, we've been friends for years but for basically just as long I've had a crush on you. Oh yeah, and I want to fuck you. I hope that's cool with you and if you wouldn't mind coming to my bedroom so I can act out my dirty little fantasies with you; that would be great." He said sarcastically.

"You are so oblivious. He wants to jump your undead bones just as much as you want have his breather ones writhing beneath you." she said and he levelled her a look. "Oh really?" "Yes, really. He's been pining after you for years." She said and he thought. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "As much as it pains me to say it, I'm not lying or trying to get you hurt." He looked back out the window, deep in thought.

"Okay, next time he comes over I'll tell him how I feel." He said, turning back to find his sister had already left. "I hate waiting for Robin to come over." He complained. He couldn't go out in the sun anymore, and it sucked. No pun intended. But the worst thing was that he only saw the other boy when he had time to come over because Vlad didn't have enough control to be around normal people yet. Robin didn't count. Robin smelled … off to him somehow.

But that didn't stop Vlads fangs from elongating everytime he came near.

**XxX The Next Night – Eight Thirty – Castle Dracula XxX**

Robin took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the giant double doors. Before his fist could connect, the door was opened by Vlad. Robin's breath caught in his throat. The smaller man looked stunning. He had a blood red silk shirt on with a pair of black dress slacks. His hair was damp and brushed away from his face.

"Hey Robin." He said, jolting Robin out of his trance. "Hey Vlad." Vlad moved out of the door way and Robin walked in. They walked to Vlads room in silence, each mentally going over what they were going to say. Robin opened the door to the vampires room and missed Ingrid giving a thumbs up to Vlad.

"Hey Vlad, I need your help." He said and Vlad looked to him. "What do you need?" He asked and Robin looked to the ground. "Well, there's this girl a school who I really like." He said and, as he was looking at the floor, he missed the crushed look that flashed across his face.

"Why do you need my help?" He asked and Robin looked up. "I … I um heard her talking to one of her friends. She said that … well …" Suddenly, looking into the face of Vlad, he wasn't sure if this plan was such a good one. What if Chloe was wrong? He hastily shoved that thought out of his head there was no room for doubt. "Well what Robin?" Vlad asked. His patience was wearing thin. _As long as Robin doesn't start saying how perfect she is, I won't need to throw him out_. He thought.

"I heard her saying how guys who are bi are really cute and that it's a shame how there are none at out school." He said it really fast and it took a moment for Vlad to figure out what he'd said, and what he was going to say. "Robin, please tell me that you didn't tell her you were bisexual." He said, hand going to his eyes. "I did." He groaned, not faking the misery he was in. He had to _pretend_ that he liked guys. _Cause that's going to be hard_, he thought. _How pathetic am I? I have to trick Vlad into a relationship because it's the only way he's every going to touch me like that. _

"And then she asked me if I had ever gone out with a guy. I said yes. And then she asked me if I was seeing a guy." Robin looked down at the floor again. He could hear Vlad sigh. "You said yes, didn't you?" Robin nodded, refusing to look up from the floor. "I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend for a while." He said.

Vlad was glad Robin was looking down at the floor, that way he couldn't see the look on his face. The one that said exactly how he felt; which was like Robin had ripped his undead heart right out through his ribcage. "Let me get this straight." Vlad said, struggling to keep his voice level. "You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that you can impress a girl at school." He said. "Yeah. I understand if you don't want to." He said. Vlad thought on it for a few minutes.

"Of course I'll help you Robin. You're my best mate." He said, turning round with a large, but fake, grin on his face. Robin's heart broke at those words. _Best mate._ Figures. "Thanks mate. You really are the best." He said and Vlad nodded. "And she's going to be at a club in two nights. If she saw us there, it would be really great." He said and Vlad nodded. "Excellent. I'll be over tomorrow night so we can get the little kinks figured out." He looked at the clock o his I-pod then swore. "Mum's gonna kill me. Gotta go." He said, running out of the castle as fast as he could.

His mum wouldn't really kill him, it wasn't that late after all, but he had a raging hard on. He wanted to get back to his room, crank the music and fantasise about what could happen if only Vlad loved him.

**XxX Robin Branaugh's Room – Midnight XxX**

Robin stared at his ceiling and thought about how Chloe had organised it all in one day. She had called up a friend of hers, one who she knew liked guys who were bi, and got the conversation going. Robin didn't even want to know how she got the topic onto a conversation like that; he'd successfully blocked that part out by covering his ears as he lay on her bed.

Then she'd casually dropped that her brother was Bisexual. Then put it on speaker phone. "Oh really?" "Yeah. He tries to hide it from Mum and Dad but, seriously. He gets home in the early hours of the morning, often without pieces of clothing, and won't answer anyone's questions. Robin has no subtly at all, I mean if you want to keep your boyfriend a secret then don't go making out in a public park." She said, sounding exasperated.

"Interesting. Is he gay or Bi?" She asked and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Bi. Unless the chick he had in his room a few weeks ago was a tranny. Which I doubt." She said and after a few more words Chloe had let it slip that her brother, who was a Goth, and his boyfriend, also Goth, were going to a club in a few nights. Then Sandy, Chloe's friend, had hung up.

"Was telling her I was Goth really necessary?" He asked and she nodded. "Essential. She likes the whole depressive hot bisexual guy thing. And you have that going on. Well, you would if you weren't completely gay and utterly smitten with Vlad that is." She said and he nodded. "Nice use of words there Chloe." He said and she shook her head, spinning around in her swivel chair.

Robin shook his head. The next few hours had been filled with her instructing him what to say to Vlad. Robin had been surprised it had worked. Although, there was a little part of him that had hoped Vlad would say no. Refuse to help Robin get some girl. Of course then the Vlad in his fantasy pinned him against the wall and made out with him.

He rolled over and snuggled under his blankets. He hated lying to Vlad. He out his hands under his pillow and pulled out his Diary. He started to write in it and the whole day's events were soon immortalised in ink and he quickly fell asleep after he replaced it under his pillow.

**XxX The Next Night – Castle Dracula XxX**

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Ingrid asked and Vlad punched a wall. "I don't know!" He shouted at her. "Seduce him." She said. "What?" "Seduce him. You are a vampire. After he gets a taste of you, no human will compare." She said and he nodded. "I know that, but I'm not going to force myself on him." He said and she nodded. "I knew that." He rolled his eyes. "Well, you have to act like a loving couple, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Then you'll have to practice the physical side of things." He nodded slowly, the idea growing in his mind. "Thanks Ingrid." He said and she nodded.

"I just want you to know that I'm only doing this for myself." She said and he nodded. "When you become extremely powerful remember that you owe me. So change how daughters are regarded." She said and walked off, leaving Vlad to his thoughts.

**XxX One Day Later –Eight PM –Dracula Castle Xxx**

"So are we clear?" Robin asked Vlad, who nodded. "Pretend that I'm Sandy, Okay?" He said and Vlad nodded mutely. He had the sudden urge to break Robins neck. The he reminded himself that Robin wasn't the real Sandy at that breaking his neck would be counter productive to his whole 'seduce Robin thing.'

"Could I not just recite everything you said to me?" Vlad asked and Robin nodded. "Sure." "I left England just before my sixteenth birthday, for my homeland of Romania, and have only recently moved back here. I got back into contact with you and we started to date. I should speak with a slight Romanian accent. I'm deeply and madly in love with you. I have problems with the fact that you want to keep our relationship a secret. I am Gothic." Robin nodded, looking through the notes that he had.

"Good. Is there anything else you are unclear on?" He asked. In reality, Robin was just stalling. He wasn't sure if the next part of his plan would go as successfully, and really didn't want to risk it. "Actually yes, how are we supposed to be a loving couple when we haven't even kissed? We need practice." He aid and Robins head shot up. That was the next part of his plan and Vlad had just suggested it. "… Sure. We – we can practice." There was no way in hell that he was passing up this opportunity.

Vlad stood up from his bed and walked towards where Robin was sitting at the desk. His hips swayed as he walked and Robin stopped breathing as he stopped millimetres away from him. He leaned forward, placing both hands behind Robin on the desk. He leaned closer until his lips were barely brushing Robins. If either one of them moved, they would be kissing. Vlad extended the teasing for a moment, enjoying the way Robins breath hitched and the way he squirmed.

Finally he lowered his lips to Robins and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips. Their lips moulded together and Vlad flicked his tongue across Robin's lips. Robin opened his mouth and immediately melted. He didn't even try to dominate Vlad, instead letting the more experienced male take the lead and turn him to a puddle of quivering goo.

Far too soon Robin felt the pressing need for breath, but was at loathe to break the kiss. Vlad pulled back and a thin string of saliva connected them temporarily. Robin breathed deeply as Vlad watched on, seemingly unmoved. The large tee he was wearing covered his arousal, although he noted that Robin didn't have that luxury. He gazed at his best friends problem and a smirk spread across his face. This slut hadn't a chance of getting his Robin. Before Robin could notice he captured him in another kiss.

The previous kiss was languid, slow and, if Robin looked closely and squinted he thought he could make out some love. The next kiss was completely opposite. Vlad invaded his mouth with his tongue and completely dominated him. He had Robin moaning and writing underneath him with careful touches to his body. Robin didn't notice this, instead felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Eventually a though made its way into his mind when Vlad was letting him breathe, because the Undead didn't have to.

_It's all fake. He's only kissing you to help you get the girl you told him you liked. All this loving intimacy you feel, is all a lie._ The little voice whispered to him but he ruthlessly shoved it down. He didn't need anything ruining his time with Vlad.

The vampire in question leant forward again and gave his lips a quick peck before moving away from his mouth and down his neck. Robin arched his back and Vlad nibbled on his neck and Vlad cried out as he bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Vlads eyes hungrily traced the long, pale column that was Robins neck and his mouth soon followed his eyes. A few more minutes and Robin was panting as Vlad pulled back with a smug smile on his face.

He leaned in again and Robin leaned forward, eager to kiss Vlad again, when Vlad turned his head slightly and whispered into Robins ear. "We should start to get ready." He said and pulled back, pointing to the clock. It was nine o'clock and they needed to be there at ten, and have enough time to pick Chloe up as well.

"Come on, I need Ingrid to help me 'Goth out.'" He said; face scrunching up as he said it. "Don't forget to practice that accent." Robin said, trying to discreetly cover his erection. Vlad turned away and started to rummage through his draws to give him some privacy; and hide the smug smirk on his face. He was looking for something that would attract attention. He wanted everyone in the club to look at him. He wanted Robin to see that and become possessive and jealous. "I have the accent covered." Vlad said, his voice deepening slightly as it took on a Romanian lilt.

"I need to duck home to grab my stuff and tell Chloe to get ready." He said in a strangled voice and Vlad nodded. "Okay. See you soon." He said as Robin practically fled the castle. Vlad continued to rummage round in his draws until Ingrid walked in. "Did it work?" She asked and he nodded. "Excellently." She smirked and threw something at him. He raised a hand and caught it, raising an eyebrow.

"You want him to notice you, don't you?" she asked and he nodded. "There is a black silk shirt hanging in your wardrobe. Wear that with it." She said and walked out. He looked at the pants in his hands and smiled. He had an awesome sister. He quickly pulled on the pants and the chucked on a black singlet before grabbing the silk shirt. He took his wallet as well and, somehow, managed to fit it into his pants.

He was almost out of the house when he turned around, raced back upstairs, and grabbed a velvet bag off his desk. A few seconds later he was out the door and on the way to Robins.

**XxX The Branaugh House – Nine Thirty XxX**

Robin buttoned up his shirt as he looked into the mirror. He wanted to look his best. He had his nicest pair of Tripp pants on and was wearing his nicest shirt. He was pulling on his combat boots when the door bell rang. He could hear his mother answer it and was almost out the window when she knocked on his door. He rolled his eyes and hopped back into his room. "What Mum?" He said and the door opened.

"I'm not your Mum, Robin." Vlad said and Robin almost lost his jaw to the floor. Vlad was standing in front of him with leather pants and a black silk shirt. "You look ... nice." Robin said and hurriedly turned away. "I have something for you." He said and Robin turned around, failing to keep his eyes of Vlad. Vlad grabbed his hand and placed something on his wrist.

Robin looked down and saw a silver bracelet around his wrist. "What's this?" He asked as Vlad held his own wrist up where a similar bracelet was adorning his wrist. Robins thoughts ran wild for a few seconds before reality came crashing down on him. "This is great, now we really do look like a couple." He bit his lip. "This is for the act, isn't it?" He asked, looking away from Vlads suddenly cold face.

"Of course, why else would there possibly be for me giving you a bracelet?" he asked, vitriol dripping from his words. Vlad turned and walked from the room. "Come on, Chloe is waiting for us downstairs." He said, voice harsh, and walked out of the room only for Robin to grab him and drag him back. "My parents know we're going out?" He asked, terrified. "Yes, why wouldn't they. Unless you're ashamed to be going out with me." He said, voice flat. "What? No, but last time I asked to go out they said no."

"But you didn't ask this time. I did." He said, grabbing Robins hand and dragging him downstairs. "There they are!" Mrs. Branaugh said and before either of them noticed, took a photo of them. They came fully into the lounge room and Robin cringed to see his two brothers sitting on the couch. "Hello Mrs. Branaugh, Mr. Branaugh. We're ready to go." He said and she nodded. "Now, don't forget that Chloe has a curfew." Mr. Branaugh said sternly and he nodded.

"I'll make sure we're back in time for it." He said and Chloe stood up from the couch. "Robin and I will keep an eye on her all night and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Vlad said as Robin was staring intently at his brothers, trying to figure out why they weren't ripping into him. "Can I get a picture before you go?" Mrs. Branaugh asked, holding up a camera. Vlad nodded and she took a photo of the three of them standing there together.

"Now just Vlad and Robin." She said, excited. "Mu-um!" Robin said but stood still for the photo. "Now a little closer." She said and Vlad wrapped and arm around Robins waist, pulling him closer. "That's better." She took a photo and Vlad suddenly had an idea. "Can I take one?" Chloe asked and the camera was handed to her. She winked at Vlad and he nodded before turning his head and kissing Robin full on the lips.

Robin melted into the kiss and was grateful that Vlad had an arm wrapped around his waist because he was knew that his knees wouldn't support him. They were broken up a few minutes later by the polite coughing of Mrs. Branaugh. Chloe discreetly slipped the camera into her bag as they walked to the front door. Robin kept sending frightened looks to his brothers, they hadn't said a single word to him so far and he was worried.

He sighed in relief as the front door closed behind them. "Worried about your brothers?" Vlad asked, satisfied smirk on his face. "Yeah. They didn't say one word to me." He said and Vlad nodded. "Isn't it amazing what hypnosis will do to a breather?" He asked and Robin looked shocked. "You hypnotised my brothers so that they would be nice to me?" He asked incredulous and Vlad nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you do that years ago?" he asked and Vlad shrugged. "Didn't think of it." Robin rolled his eyes and huffed. "How are we getting there?" Chloe asked and Vlad led them up to the castle. "My car." He said and they followed the drive to a place they hadn't taken any notice of before. A sleek black Lamborghini was sitting there. "Shotgun." Robin said and Vlad laughed. "Do you like my car?" He asked and they nodded. "I didn't know you could drive." Chloe said and he shrugged.

"Last time I visited Romania I got my drivers licence and all I had to do was get it transferred so that I could drive in this country." He said opening the passenger side door for Robin. Five minutes later they were speeding through Stokely and fast approaching the night club. "Where are you going to park?" Chloe asked as they cruised down the streets. "There is a garage. Robin, could you please open the glove box and pass me the mobile in there?" He asked and took the mobile from the humans hands.

After a quick conversation in Romanian he hung up again. "We'll be there soon." He said and a few minutes later they drove past a long line and Vlad pulled into a driveway and into a garage. "We have to walk back to the club but my car won't be damaged in here." He said and they nodded. "I hope it won't be too hard on your feet Chloe." He said, pointing to her feet, and the stilettos that encompassed them. "I'll be fine." She said and they started down to the club.

As they walked past the long line of people a person shouted out to Chloe. She turned around and waved at the teen standing in the line. "Hi Sandra." She said and walked closer to her. Vlads arm tightened slightly around Robins waist as they walked forward. "This is my brother Robin," She said pointing to Robin, "And this is Vlad, his boyfriend." She smiled at both of them and turned back to Chloe. "You can jump in the line with me, if you want." She said and before Chloe could nod Vlad interrupted.

"That won't be necessary." He said and they looked at him. "Why not?" Chloe asked and he smiled, a bit of fang visible. "I own the club." He said and all the people who were not so subtly listening in, and complaining about line cutters, stopped complaining and started to compliment the group. "I didn't know you owned the club Vlad." Chloe said and he nodded. "My family owns night clubs all around the world, and a lot of real estate." He said and Sandra looked at him with a new eye. "So, you're rich." She said.

"I suppose." He said and started to walk away, pulling the silent Robin with him. "Are you two coming?" He called back and Sandra stepped out of the queue, catching up to them with Chloe at her side. They approached the bouncer and Vlad smiled at him. "Hey Roc." "Hey Vlad. They with you?" He asked and Vlad nodded. "Yeah. How's it been tonight?" He asked and Roc shrugged. "Haven't had any one stupid enough to try anything." He said and Robin snorted as he looked at the man.

He was at least six foot six, and muscled like a body builder. "What was that?" he asked, looking menacingly at Robin. "Just thinking what the people who are stupid enough to try something look like when you've finished with them." He said and Roc smiled. "See that smear on the pavement?" He asked and Robin laughed. "Hey, can I send my brothers here? I would love to see them as smears on the pavement." He said and Vlad smiled indulgently.

"Well, Roc gets off work in a few hours ..." He didn't finish his sentence and both Roc and Robin laughed. "Go on in guys." Roc said, moving aside to let them through. "He's a good one Vlad." Roc said as he passed. "I know. Later Roc." "Later Vlad."

They entered into the club, the heavy base line felt all the way through their bodies. "Do you guys want anything to drink? He asked, barely being heard over the music. After getting their orders, and seeing where they sat, he walked over to the bar and, after a conversation with the bar tender, started to walk back to the table.

Chloe was nowhere in sight and Sandy was cuddling up real close to Robin. He slowed down as her hand went under the table and closed his eyes as she whispered something into his ear. His hands tightened on the glasses and he felt them start to fracture in his grip. He walked forward some more and his eyes locked with Robins as he reached the table. "Here are you drinks." He sneered before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

XxX

Robin looked around desperately as Chloe walked off to the toilets and left him alone with Sandy. "So, how long have you and Vlad been together?" She asked, moving closer to him. "A few months." He said, ignoring her as he looked for Vlad. She continued to talk and move closer to him, as he moved away from her, keeping an eye out for Vlad. Eventually he ran out of bench and she kept moving closer. She placed a hand on his leg and he was jolted out of his Vlad search as she whispered something dirty into his ear.

He opened his mouth to tell her to fuck off when Vlad appeared, drink in hand and a stormy expression on his face. He slammed the drinks down, spitting out a sentence before turning and walking away. "Now look what you've done you stupid slut." Robin hissed at Sandy, getting up from the table and going after Vlad.

A few seconds later Chloe sat back down at the table, opposite from a teary Sandy. "You deserved it." She said calmly sipping at her drink, trying not to cut herself on the cracks in the glass. "What?" She asked and Chloe looked at her. "They're dating. They love each other and you came on to Robin, while Vlad was watching." She said and laughed. "You're lucky that you're still alive." She said a man came over and asked her to dance. She waved at a miserable Sandy and disappeared onto the dance floor.

**XxX Back Alley outside The Bite XxX**

Robin followed Vlad out a door and into an alley behind the club. "Vlad, wait!" He shouted and the vampire stopped. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there cuddling up to your dream girl?" He asked, still not turning around. "Vlad, look at me." He said, walking forward. "I've got something to say to you. It's about Sandy." He said and suddenly he was pinned to the wall by an angry vampire.

"I don't give a fuck about Sandy. I hate her. Do you know how hard it was not to break her neck when I saw her _touching _you?" He asked, shaking Robin a bit. "When you asked me to help you get her, I thought I could do it. But I can't." He said, letting go of Robin and turning away. "I can't be here, watching you snuggle up to that slut." He said and punched the wall, watching as it buckled under the immortals pressure and chunks of brick clattered to the concrete floor of the alley.

"I need to tell you something Vlad." He said as he bit his lip. "I don't want to hear it." He said; all the pain and rage once again gone from his voice making it flat and dead. "It's really important Vlad. I love -" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Vlad had, once again, pinned him against the wall. Normally the vampire had a great control of his emotions but around Robin he lost it. He has never met someone who could get under his skin so completely, who could make him feel like he was normal. Make him want _not_ to be normal, because if he was normal he never would have met Robin.

"I don't want to hear how you love her Robin, because as soon as I do I will go in there and break. Her. Neck." Vlad growled and looked at Robin and the breather gasped. Vlad eyes were shining with pain and tears. "Why can't you love me?" Vlad whispered to him, voice revealing his broken heart and breaking Robins. Before Robin could say anything Vlad had handed him his keys. "You can use my car to take Chloe home. Keep it. I won't need it in Romania." He said before leaving the alley, and a shocked Robin.

Robin walked back around the front and waved to Roc who let him enter. He walked back over to where Sandy was sitting sullenly in a corner and asked her if she'd seen Chloe. She shook her head and he walked away. A few minutes later he found his little sister and dragged her away from the man she was dancing with. "What are you doing Robin?" she hissed at him and he looked at her.

"Your plan didn't work. He actually thought that I wanted Sandy. And you know what?" He asked, hand tightening on her arm as he looked at her. "Vlad was almost crying as he asked me why I couldn't love him back." He said and she looked at him. "And you didn't tell him that you did?" She asked. "I didn't get the chance. He ran out of the alley, after telling me that he was leaving for Romania and I could keep the car."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the club. They waved to Roc as they passed and Robin was amazed that she didn't trip once in the shoes she was in. They reached the garage, unlocked it, and started the car. "Quickly. If we get back to the castle in time, he won't have left yet." She said and Robin reversed out of the garage.

They raced along the streets; doing twice the speed they had on the way there. They pulled up in front of the castle and she hopped out. "I can walk myself home." She said as he got out and headed towards the castle. He pushed the door open and walked into the old castle. He raced through the castle, up the stairs and into Vlads bedroom.

He slammed open the door and Vlad looked up from his packing. "Robin, what are you doing here?" He asked and Robin walked forward. "You are such a dick!" Robin shouted. "You had your whole speech thing in that little alley and I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say." He stalked forward and Vlad backed up until he was against the wall. "And when you were done, you didn't even stick around to listen to what I had to say." He said.

He took a deep breath then pulled Vlad by the front of his shirt into a rough kiss. A few seconds later he broke the kiss and looked Vlad in his eyes. "I love you, you bloody bastard." He said and Vlad smiled. "Really?" "Yes." He nodded then frowned. "Then why the hell was I trying to get you with that Sandy chick?" He asked and Robin blushed. Vlad smiled and placed his hands on Robins hips.

"Well, Chloe thought that if I got you jealous then you'd realise that you liked me." He said and Vlad rolled his eyes. "That was a stupid plan. Remind me that next time I see Chloe I need to give her a talk about interfering with other peoples love lives. And maybe threaten to tell you all about Jonno." He said and Robin yelped. "What? What about Van Helsing?" he asked and Vlad smirked. "Only that they've been dating for the past year." He said.

"I'll kill him." He said, only to be silenced by a breath taking kiss. "It's a pity about that plan." He said and Robin made a questioning noise, distracted by Vlads wandering hands that had decided to rest on his arse. They were pulling one of his legs up over Vlads hips. "The thing is, the day that you came and asked me for my help is the very same day that I'd planned to tell you that I wanted you." He said, nuzzling along Robins jaw line. Robin made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and his eyes locked with Vlads. "You're kidding?" He breathed out and Vlad shook his head.

Vlad took half a step away from the wall of his room and easily hoisted Robin up, the taller man instinctively wrapping his legs around Vlads waist. "Nope." He said, biting along Robins neck, the opposite side than he had earlier that night in their 'practice.' He wanted Robins entire neck nice and bruised, completely covered in love bites. Everyone would know that Robin was his and his alone.

Vlad started to walk them to his lovely, inviting bed. "I even had a plan." He said and Robin made a noise as he ground himself into Vlad. "I was going to pin you to my bed and ravish you." He said and squeezed Robins arse. "I was probably going to give you a few good bites to certain parts of your beautiful body." He said and Robin moaned as Vlad slipped a hand past the waistband of his pants. He threw Robin onto the bed and Robin looked up at him through lust filled eyes, already looking thoroughly fucked.

"I hate that plan. I wonder what it would've felt like to have you ravishing me." Robin asked aloud, sighing as his head tipped back. Vlad smirked down at Robin as he stripped off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in his room. He approached the bed slowly, Robins head lifting back up and hungrily watching every move he made.

"Probably kind of like this." Vlad said and leapt at Robin.

**XxX END XxX**


End file.
